Con Las Ganas
by dreamwithmegaeul
Summary: Ella piensa en el, no puede evitarlo, es solo una pobre chica enamorada, una mujer que todavía cree en el príncipe azul y en los cuentos de hadas...lo que no imagina es que cierto hombre también piensa en ella, en que pasaría si dejara el orgullo y el miedo a un lado y solo se dejara guiar por las ganas. Un relato de varias noches despierta.


**Con las ganas**

**Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste,****  
****fui solo una más de cientos**

Los grillos que están fuera de mi habitación hoy resuenan más fuerte, más que ayer, más que todos los días de la semana.

O tal vez esta es la primera vez que me fijo en lo silenciosa que esta mi habitación.

**y, sin embargo, fueron tuyos****  
****los primeros voleteos.**

Miro en reloj en mi velador.

Las tres de la madrugada, y sé que no podre conciliar el sueño

Es difícil dormir llena de pensamientos.

Es imposible.

**Cómo no pude darme cuenta**

Doy vueltas, impasible en mi cama, nerviosa, ansiosa.

Estoy asustadísima de la realidad.

Y es que, ¿Quién no le tiene pavor al rechazo?

Me levanto, asumiendo una vez de todas, que tal vez esta noche no me toque cerrar mis ojos.

**que hay ascensores prohibidos,****  
****que hay pecados compartidos,****  
****y que tú estabas tan cerca.**

Pienso, pienso…. Solo pienso en el.

Y una imperceptible sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

¡oh por dios! Lo conozco desde hace 5 años, no es como si lo viera por primera vez, o como si yo fuera todavía una adolescente vergonzosa.

Ahora si debo de reconocer la sonrisa se esparció por todos lados, inundándome.

**Me disfrazo de ti**

Al comienzo, nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato. Yo lo tenía como un mujeriego sin remedio alguno y el me confesaría mucho más tarde que cuando me vio pensó que yo era una doncella mojigata escapada de algún cuento antiguo.

Pero después, cuando me dedique a prestarle un poco más de atención al estrafalario playboy me di cuenta de inmediato de la su honda miseria.

Eso era el, un miserable, un niño con apariencia de hombre, alguien cuya alma me inspiraba una pena enorme.

**Te disfrazas de mí**

El me califico de ilusa, de tonta descabellada perdida en el XXI.

Ahí fue cuando le conté mi secreto.

Le confesé mi fe absoluta en el amor.

**Y jugamos a ser humanos****  
****en esta habitación gris.**

Con el transcurso del tiempo, comenzó a llamarme más de lo normal, más de lo que un tipo como el debería haber llamado a una chica como yo.

Llamadas a medio día.

¿Qué tal? solo quiero saber cómo llegar a este lugar, tu sabes, no estoy habituado a estar en estas calles, no es mi ambiente.

Llamadas a media tarde.

¿Me puedes decir que tal esta la cartelera, esa de ese cine pequeño que queda cerca de tu casa?

Llamadas a media noche.

Sabes, es viernes, creo que es la primera vez desde que cumplí 15 que tengo un fin de semana libre ¿me preguntaba que si tienes planes para esta noche?

**Muerdo el agua por ti.****  
****Te deslizas por mí.****  
****Y jugamos a ser dos gatos****  
****que no se quieren dormir.**

Así transcurrió el primer año, con rebuscadas visitas casuales, yo chocando accidentalmente con el en una esquina vacía de la ciudad o el pasando cerca de mi trabajo por simple casualidad.

Lo confieso, me fue imposible no enamorarme.

No porque el fuera guapísimo o tuviera un montón de dinero en su cuenta bancaria.

Me enamore de sus silencios, de sus chistes irónicos, de las anécdotas ingeniosas, de los recuerdos malos, de los momentos en que yo lo dejaba sin nada que decir.

Fue en la forma en que sus ojos reian cuando me miraba, o como el aire se agotaba a su alrededor.

La máscara que guardaba para los demás y que escondía conmigo.

El, en la intimidad de un café desierto, ocupado solo por nosotros dos, es la persona más paciente y cálida que conozco, me quedaba sin palabras cuando me preguntaba por mí o escuchaba mis problemas por una hora entera.

Fuera como fuese, lo ame.

**Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos.**

Le pedí una cita, aunque pensándolo en retrospectiva, la soñada salida ya había sucedido un millón de veces.

Me pidió que no me ilusionara con el, lo que dejáremos para otro tiempo, tal vez en otra vida.

Se disfrazó con una rapidez alarmante, cambio, se volvió del hielo más duro y frio de aquel desolador invierno.

Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo.

**Ni los tuyos, mis quejidos.****  
****Y dejo correr mis tuercas.**

Así que luche, no por mi amor frustrado, no, aquello podía esperar.

Pelee una batalla encarnizada para salvarlo de sus demonios.

Gane la guerra, pero aquello no quiere decir que no resulte gravemente lastimada.

Me desangraba cada vez que lo oía pensar en ella, en la otra, la mujer que yo jamás iba a ser.

**y que hormigas me retuerzan.**

Cuando por fin lo oí respirar, a pecho limpio de toda el agua que había tragado, llore a solas en esta habitación, compañera de mis ocultas penas y felicidades.

**Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme****  
****sin que yo te diga nada.**

Espere en la penumbra de mi autoexilio, cualquier signo de falta a mi persona.

Pero esta espera se estaba convirtiendo la más larga y difícil de mi vida.

Hasta que un día apareció, en un caluroso martes, llego el sol a mi tierra.

Su risa, su encanto y como me hablaba, me hicieron pensar que todo volvería a la soñada normalidad de esta niña de cuentos de hadas.

Pero hasta los más prósperos y fructíferos cuentos pasan por una helada glacial, un periodo de tristeza de esos que es mejor no recordar, porque en la memoria duelen demasiado.

El sol se fue y no prometió volver.

**Que tus yemas sean lagañas****  
****enganchadas a mis vértices.**

4 años.

Decirlo es tan corto y fácil.

Solo 4 largos años.

Descubrí que después de un gran terremoto, la tierra sigue viviendo.

Solo que de a poco, muy de a poco, al paso lento vuelve a la normalidad.

**Me disfrazo de ti.****  
****Te disfrazas de mí.****  
****Y jugamos a ser humanos****  
****en esta habitación gris.**

Al principio de la sequía decidí con toda mi voluntad crecer, cambiar, hacer cualquier cosa que me hiciera ver menos patética a los ojos del mundo.

Muerta de vergüenza, les pregunte por el cada vez que veía a sus amigos, pero en fin, si el quisiera saber de mí, sabría dónde buscar.

El desamor duele, duele a más no poder.

Pero la indiferencia hiere de muerte.

**Muerdo el agua por ti.****  
****Te deslizas por mí**

Me obligue a salir adelante, después de todo con o sin sol que me iluminara, todavía seguía respirando.

Así que me inhale todo el aire del mundo y con un esfuerzo monumental, volví a una falsa normalidad.

Termine la secundaria y fui a la universidad.

Tuve citas, algunas malas, otras no tanto pero cuando se está dañada es complicado no herir sin querer a los otros.

Pase por el lento aprendizaje de volver a reír, con sinceridad.

Pero en el fondo, todo me recordaba a el…una canción, el protagonista de una peli, si existía hasta en las conversaciones absurdas de los niños que pasaban a mi lado en la calle.

Tuve que dejar que el tiempo sanara mis llagas, curara mi ser y me diera las herramientas para endurecerme el corazón.

En cierta manera salí victoriosa.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a fingir, que logre sentir una reconfortante serenidad.

La mantuve incluso cuando en un comentario casual, me informaron que el volvía.

Yo ya era distinta, diferente como lo es el día de la noche, de aquella chiquilla de hace siglos en un horno.

Y rece, pedí que para el también el tiempo no hubiera pasado en vano.

Desee con todo mí ser, que no fuera el mismo.

**Y jugamos a ser dos gatos****  
****que no se quieren dormir.**

Para lo que no estaba preparada es para su regreso a mí.

Cumplió con su palabra.

Se por su mirada, la misma que detuvo el tiempo en el salón de clases y acelero mi corazón que yo fui la primera persona que el busco cuando puso un pie en tierra.

Hola.

Qué triste, sentí un gran alivio mezclado con una profunda decepción.

Me di cuenta de inmediato que para mí el tiempo no pasa, sigue exactamente como cuando él se marchó.

Lo sigo amando.

Me dejo sin aliento en los pulmones, destrozo mis huesos e hirvió mi sangre.

**No sé qué acabó sucediendo,****  
****sólo sentí dentro dardos.****  
****Nuestra incómoda postura****  
****se dilató en el espacio****.**

Y así siguió, como si él no se hubiera esfumado de mi lugar del mundo.

Me busco y lo deje encontrarme.

Volvimos a lo de antes.

A mi masoquismo silencioso y su cobardía disfrazada.

Llamadas con un cielo lleno de estrellas

A veces cuando estoy solo, no puedo evitar pensar en ti. Sé que debería decírtelo a la cara, pero… me da miedo hacerte daño.

Llamadas con una puesta de sol

Cierta vez, allá en Suiza vi a una chica, así igualita a ti caminar por la acera de enfrente. Estaba con mi maestro de cerámica, en clases. Pero me levante impulsado por una necesidad inhumana de verte, la seguí corriendo 2 cuadras completas sin exhalar…pero cuando ella voltio, vi en sus ojos a una desconocida… me quise morir y fue ahí que me di cuenta que debía volver.

Quizás los milagros no son para gente como yo.

**Se me hunde el dolor en el costado,****  
****se me nublan los recodos,**

Llamadas a la luz de la luna, a medio sueño, a medio despertar.

¿sí?

Todavía te amo

¿Qué? ¿Eres tú Ga Eul?

Nunca deje de amarte, no puedo evitarlo. Si por mi fuera te extirparía de mi memoria pero cuando me decido a dejarte ir, temo perder la locura, no es posible amar a alguien cuerda y está demostrado que yo a ti te amo loca y estúpidamente.

Yo…

Por favor, si me amas…dímelo ahora pero si no…si me tienes algún cariño no me busques más.

**tengo sed y estoy tragando,****  
****no quiero no estar a tu lado.**

Ahora sola, con los grillos que cumplen el papel de los gatos que todavía no tengo, me doy cuenta que prefiero morir sola a amar amando a otro.

**Me disfrazo de ti.****  
****Te disfrazas de mí.****  
****Y jugamos a ser humanos****  
****en esta habitación gris.**

Han pasado dos semanas y no hay rastro de él.

El otoño llego a Seúl, pero en mi solo habita el más crudo invierno que he conocido hasta hoy.

**Muerdo el agua por ti.****  
****Te deslizas por mí.****  
****Y jugamos a ser dos gatos****  
****que no se quieren dormir.**

Me apuro en terminar de ordenar el salón

Esta pronosticada una gran tormenta para hoy, por lo que recojo las tareas pendientes y rápidamente busco un taxi que me lleve a casa.

Con la nueva monotonía instalada en mi vida, no repare en las noticias, bueno últimamente solo puedo pensar en él, la historia imposible y fantástica que se adueña de mi mente.

No llevo cazadora, ni guantes, ando en tacones y con el vestido más ligero del mundo.

Asomo mi cabeza a la parada y admito de regañadientes que tendré que mojarme un poco mucho si quiero cruzar al otro lado del camino.

Mi cabello es lo primero que se empapa, lo sigue el vestido que se me pega al cuerpo como chaleco salvavidas y mi bolso con las tareas que debía revisar en casa.

**Me moriré de ganas de decirte****  
****que te voy a echar de menos…**

Corro a la parada y cuando estoy por llegar, veo la silueta de un hombre ahí.

Solo estamos él y yo en la calle, no sé si sentir miedo a algún bandido o alegría por estar acompañada.

Decido pensar que el tipo es igual de imbécil que yo si es que no trajo paraguas, abrigo o botas.

Me acerco dubitativa pues convertirlo en un estúpido no lo hace menos peligroso.

Pero quedo completamente helada, y se que la lluvia no tiene nada que ver.

Es el.

Es el , ¡oh por dios! Esta igual de mojado que yo, de hecho se ve deplorable, no parece el tipo seguro y precavido que se que es.

**Y las palabras se me apartan,****  
****me vacían las entrañas**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy sorprendida, realmente no lo esperaba.

-Cuando vi que la tormenta iba a caer principalmente aca, no pude evitar preocuparme. Estaba preocupado por ti, tuve miedo de que algo te pasara.

El sonido de las gotas al tocar el piso era el único ruido presente.

Quiero decirte algo, de hecho estuve toda la semana pensándolo y quize escribirlo en una hoja pero me hubiera visto mas patético de lo que luzco ahora. No puedo permitir dejes de verme como tu príncipe azul.

Se ve timido, mira el piso insistente.

Tiene 26 años pero luce tan vulnerable que derrite la penosa capa de hielo que alcanze a construir estas 2 semana en que no lo vi.

Es el este hombre que esta al frente mio, el verdadero el. El chico talentoso, apasionado, valiente y luchador que se que es.

Ya no hay mas corazas falsas entre los dos.

**Finjo que no sé, y que no has sabido.**

-Te amo, es eso lo que no me dejaste decirte antes de colgarme. Te he amado durante 5 años.

-¿Qué?

-Ven, vamos a mi auto, te dará una neumonía si sigues ahí parada y además, no quiero avergonzarte ni nada pero tu ropa interior es de lo más …

Vámonos.

**Finjo que no me gusta estar contigo…**

Restriega la cara manta por mi cuerpo, intentando darme calor.

Resulta que al verme en el parabrisas, descubro que estoy morada entera. Tirito y me sacudo el frio.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa pero al estar los caminos resbalosos preferimos parar en la colina más cercana que pudimos encontrar.

¿estas mejor? Luces bastante mal.

Tu te ves peor. Tu saco esta arrugado y tu cabello esta largo, te hace falta un buen corte.

Últimamente soy un desastre andante, se me olvidan las reuniones, mandar a buscar la ropa a la tintorería, hasta mis vasijas lo están resintiendo…todo esto es tu culpa.

No se que decir, porque de inmediato recuerdo su confesión, el dijo que conversaríamos después ¿no? En el auto, bueno honestamente espero que hable, ahora le toca a el.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mí? Nunca me has preguntado así directamente nada. Si, se que yo tenía que haberme confesado antes, lo sé. No hay excusa, pero a la vez aquellas simples palabras se complican cuando estas mi lado. Cuando regrese no quería entrar así, obligándote a quererme, siento todo por lo que te hecho pasar. He sido y soy un gran imbécil…perdóname Ga Eul… estoy tan herido, se que no te merezco pero …

Agarre el nudo de su corbata y lo atraje hacia mí.

Calle su penoso discurso con mi boca.

Yo, la niña tonta, sin mundo ni experiencia estaba devorando sus labios en un beso desesperado, urgente, famélico que ha pasado hambre cinco largos años.

**Y al perderme entre mis dedos****  
****te recuerdo sin esfuerzo**

Aquel beso maduro lo ha tomado en el aire.

Su saliva, mi aliento…todo es un revoltijo, estamos mezclados.

Ya no sé dónde termina mi lengua y empieza su boca. Las lagrimas de ambos empapan nuestras mejillas, rio en su cuello y me dejo llevar …

Siento sus manos presurosas en el cierre de mi vestido.

De repente el frio se transforma en un calor abrasador, imperante.

Su lengua experta domina a la mia, mis sentidos antes alertas ahora están dejándose llevar por el limbo de sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Mujeriego, playboy o casanova, como fuera ,el sabe tocarme con una maestría que me deja atónita.

Yo soy su greda recién trabajada, acaricia mis desnudas curvas con manos de alfarero y les da forma a su antojo.

Con mi inexperiencia, muerdo su oreja y escucho el primer de los sinnúmeros de gemidos que arrancare de sus labios.

**Me moriré de ganas de decirte**

Me hace el amor en esta noche de tormenta, lenta y apasionadamente.

Beso cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras murmura extasiado

Eres perfecta, hermosa, perfecta…estas hecha solo para mí, mi deliciosa alma gemela, Ga Eul …te hare el amor hasta el final de los tiempos, mereces ser amada y adorada, déjame ser tuyo…

Yi Joung…

Toma mi mano y pone la suya encima, dedo por dedo, palma con palma.

Posa su palma en mi fría mejilla, y cubre su cuerpo con el mío...como una manta gigante.

A veces no entiendo porque diablos estas aquí… ¿Por qué arriesgas tu felicidad con un hombre como yo…egoísta y desgraciado?¿Por qué renuncias al cielo para quedarte conmigo en este mundano lugar?..

Lo miro y acaricio su mejilla, entregándole con aquel gesto a esta mujer que lo va a amar como nadie podrá amarlo nunca.

Tal vez porque me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti. Seré todo para ti, solo pido amor…quiero quedarme a tu lado, mi escurridiza alma gemela.

Me besa pausado y calmado, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, respira en mi cara y me dice al oído.

¿Sabes? He decidido que no me importa porque juntaron a una criatura como tú con un tipo como yo…haz perdido cualquier oportunidad arrepentirte…no te dejare ir nunca, mi aire.

**Que te voy a echar de menos.**


End file.
